


calm and cool..or not

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Charlotte Torres [37]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Of yelling, a cast, and the dog-chicken.or, the one where Charlotte gets hurt on the playground at school.





	calm and cool..or not

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon who requested it. I decided to make it a Charlotte fic, hope that's okay!

Back in the day before having a kid, both of them would have told you they'd be the calm cool parents whenever their child got hurt (unless it was something serious). And they truly did think so.   
  
Until today proved they were anything _but_.  
  
It all began when they got a call from the school saying Charlotte had been hurt playing on the playground, and that one of the teachers was taking her to the hospital but that she was fine.   
  
Ellie went to the hospital while Nick went to the school.   
  
He had stormed in and if someone tried stopping him, he flashed his badge, parent of a child at the school be _damned_. In seconds of being inside the principal's office, he was shouting and demanding to know what the hell had happened to his baby girl. Mr. Wilkins had shrunk into his seat, face pale looking as if he would puke as he wearily watched Nick pace along the office.   
  
Mr. Wlkins dealt with angry parents before, but none of then had been _muscled federal agents_ who could probably kick his ass with one hand behind his back and with a blindfold on.   
  
It was Ellie calling saying Charlotte had broke her arm that made him scowl at the principal before leaving. Mr. Wilkins had breathed out deeply before telling the secretary at the front desk that he needed a large drink of water and some aspirin _stat_.  
  
Ellie had scolded Nick for it..but then he was soon smirking as minutes later Ellie was practically yelling at the doctor after he had checked the movement on Charlotte's arm, making her shout in pain.   
  
He rubbed Charlotte's back trying to contain his smirk as Ellie questioned where the doctor got his degree, and if he cheated somehow or if he really was that _stupid_.   
  
It was Charlotte who broke her out of it.  
  
“Hello little girl with a broken arm here!”   
  
Nick covered his mouth as he snickered. Charlotte waved her good arm in the air, huffing in annoyance.   
  
He would have thought she wasn't in pain at all if not for the way her body was tense under his hand, and the pained look in her eyes.   
  
Ellie quickly forgot all about the doctor as she went back to smothering Charlotte, her hands fluttering about.   
  
Both of them were tense as she was getting her cast on, a bright neon pink.   
  
“Can Morgan and Johnny sign it?!” She asked excitedly, eyes wide.   
  
“Sure sweets.” Ellie said with a smile.   
  
“Only if you let me sign it first.”   
  
Charlotte grinned. “Kay Daddy!”  
  


* * *

  
“Daddy..is that a chicken?”  
  
“What?! It's a dog!”  
  
“Dog's don't have beaks..or bird legs..or tails that look like that.”  
  
“Hurtful princess, that's just hurtful.”  
  
Charlotte snatched the sharpie out of his hand. “Mommy! Daddy drew a dog-chicken on my cast!” She shouted.  
  
Nick huffed and threw his hands up. “It's a dog!”  
  
Ellie came in the living room where Charlotte was set up on the couch. She glanced at the drawing and snickered.   
  
“Ellie!”  
  
“What! It does look like a chicken...or maybe a rooster?”   
  
“Rude!”   
  
Charlotte pouted. “Fix it Mommy!”   
  
Nick grumbled under his breath as a smirking Ellie drew over and around his drawing.  
  
“Cool!” Charlotte gasped with a grin when Ellie was done. Nick's dog-chicken now looked like a dinosaur. “I'm gonna name it..Rocky!”   
  
“It's cool..I guess.” Nick mumbled, crossing his arms. Ellie laughed and wrapped an arm around his waist, pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
  
When Charlotte got her cast off, she had it full of drawings, stickers, and signatures. Though a lot of it was just from the twins who thought her cast was ‘awesome’.   
  
Dr. Francis had been the one to take it off, and had escaped the room as soon as he could. Mr. Wilkins flinched whenever he saw Nick from now on, the color in his face only returning whenever he left.   
  
Charlotte on the other hand, celebrated by climbing to the top of the tower at the playground, throwing her hands up in the air with a large grin on her lips.  
  
“I'M FREE!”   
  
...And proceeded to tumble into the sand when she got off. 


End file.
